Synthetic Perfection
by Miss Hanamura
Summary: "No one's ever looked at her the way he is now." — Yosuke/Naoto.


**A/N: Huh? Whattya mean I have other stories to update? I think I'd rather regale you with this crack pair *shot* This was actually a roleplay between my friend and I, but I thought it was sweet, so I wanted to write it ;w; Don't judge me...**

* * *

"Naoto-kun, I picked up some new armor for you!"

"Did you?" Her smile falters considerably when she sees the "offending" piece of material, dangling in front of her. Seemingly mocking her with its lace, and gold trim. Grey eyes scrutinize it, and she tries to make sense of what she's looking at, but draws nothing. A blank. Certainly something like_ this _couldn't function well as armor...? I mean, there was barely enough material to even cover...

Her mind trails off. She flushes, and coughs into her hand to clear her throat, but it doesn't help. She's still on edge. The anxiety is still there. Something jerks inside her when her fingertips lightly touch the fabric. Smooth. "I... I-I'm not entirely comfortable with wearing something like this, Yu-senpai..." Her voice is so soft.

The other gives her a look. One that read _'You've got to be kidding me, right?'_ It just made her more flustered, "Come on, you were fine with the halloween costume! And Yukiko-chan's _totally _fine with the santa dress~" She wanted to remind her leader that he, and Yukiko had been seeing each other exclusively for weeks, so of course she wouldn't mind. And at least that cat costume had come with pants... The armor he presented her with now looked more like nightwear. Not that she'd ever wear something like this to bed, in the first place...

But she couldn't argue with him. He was Yu Narukami—beautiful, and capable of anything; he made anything sound good. She was convinced he was some sort of trained spy. It'd make sense. "Mmm..." After a short pause, Naoto finally sighed, and grabbed the armor from him. He smiles in triumph, "Very well, if... If you think it'll help, then I suppose I can at _least_ try it on..." And if it _happened_ to accidentally tear, or catch on fire before they were able to explore inside the TV, then it was out of her hands.

"That's all I ask~ When we're done, Yukiko-chan, and Yosuke-kun are coming with us."

"Understood."

* * *

Heaven. Ultramarine, and halcyon. The place fabricated from Nanako's heart. This was the dungeon Yu picked to train in. With New Years steadily approaching, they needed all the experience they could get. He looked back to see a not-so-pleased Naoto trailing behind. To say she was embarrassed would be an understatement. She wanted to die. Maybe there was still a chance she could...?

"How are you finding the new armor, Naoto-kun?" He asked, not in a teasing manner, but moreso in a sincerely concerned one. The concern seemed to fly over the bluenette's head, though, as she re-adjusted her collar for the umpteenth time.

"Can I... Take this off yet...?

Beside her, a certain headphone-wearing-brunette visibly stiffened, "W-Why would you want to take it off?!" His answer's a bit too quick, and that's what bothers her. He catches her glare, and flushes, "Ahh... N-Not that there's a _lot_ to take off... Eheh." He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. He did always have a way of putting his foot in his mouth...

She suddenly feels more self-consicious, more aware of just how _flimsy_ the material covering her is, and presses her legs together, slaps an arm across her chest. He gulps. "Must you stare at me like that?!" It was like he was undressing her with his eyes... Wait, was he? The thought makes more heat rush to her face, and before she knows it, she's chewing on her lower lip, waiting for his reply.

Luckily, she doesn't have to wait long, "C-Come on, Naoto, you look super-sexy in that~" Straightaway, her eyes begun to widen with astonishment. Yosuke continues, seemingly unaffected, or maybe just completely oblivious, "Besides, you're not always tripping over your pant legs now!" Was that suppose to be a plus? His attempt at making her feel better just made everything worse...

Naoto narrows her eyes at him, but the look isn't quite as threatening with the red staining her cheeks, "This _does_ count as sexual harrassment, you know." She reminds him.

Flustered, Yosuke turns his head, mumbling a quick apology underneath his breath. If she looks closely, she can see he's blushing too. A comforting hand touches her shoulder, and she's both surprised, and a bit disappointed to look up, and see dark eyes looking back at her, not brown. Yukiko smiles softly. As expected, she was wearing the santa dress Yu had given her—cut just above the knees, the edges trimmed with a soft-looking white cotton, and a santa hat perched on top of her head completed the look. She looked stunning. Naoto hated her figure. She could never pull off something like that so... Effortlessly.

"Don't worry, Naoto-kun, I'm sure Yu-kun will have something better for you tomorrow~" Her smile wanes slightly, "Though I have to question _why _he dresses like a bellhop..."

"It does fit him... In a matter of speaking~" Naoto empties out the magazine in her revolver, then reloads it with fresh bullets. She looks over at Yu, who seems to be in deep concentration, "How far are we from the nearest exit do you think?"

He slashes through a nearby Shadow before turning back to them, slipping his Katana back into its sheath, "Not very." He rolls his neck, "I think that should be enough for today. Good job team, why don't we go back~?"

It's followed with no argument.

* * *

They stood in front of the tower of TVs—the thing that served as their exit to this place. It brought back memories to the first time he had entered here with Yu. Yosuke's just about to leave, but something stops him... Or rather, _someone_.

"Ah, Yosuke-senpai...?" He arches a fine eyebrow at Naoto, her hand touching his, but at the same time wasn't. Her face is red, and she tries to cover it up, but he had a pretty good way of reading her, nonetheless. "M-May I have a word with you?"

"Uh... Sure?" What could this be about? They weren't exactly on _good_ terms—he couldn't call them friends, and he was sure she didn't either. In fact, the only time they ever really did talk was when the rest of them were gathered at the foodcourt of Junes, throwing ideas around pertaining to the murder case. Never alone like this. So, why single him out now...? Oh no, was she still ticked about his comment from earlier? A million thoughts raced through his head, and he suddenly felt the room grow hotter, "Please, whatever you do, _don't_ shoot me! I-I'll even treat you to some steak, just have mercy on me!"

She stares back at him, perplexed, "Hmm? I wasn't about to..." She shakes her head, sapphire locks going every which way, "Nevermind, that's not important. There's... Something I need to get off my chest, and... Well..." Naoto looks down, kicking the ground softly. He crosses his arms, and waits for her to keep going, "I-I'd feel more comfortable disclosing this with you than the rest of the team, as I feel as though I can trust you."

"What's up? You know you can tell me anything, Naoto-kun~" He throws his signature grin, and wink her way, and watches her face grow redder. She looked pretty cute when she blushed, actually... _Softer _even... Maybe that's why Kanji liked her so much...?

Naoto takes a deep breath, and he cringes, waiting for the shot or kick or punch that would come next, but, much to his surprise, it never comes, "I must admit that... W-When you told me that you found me attractive in this armor, part of me felt... _Relieved_, to say the least." She looks up, daring to meet his gaze, and he almost reels back at the intensity of it. She was... Relieved? "I haven't quite accepted my sex as of yet, s-so seeing you look at me like that..."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He tried pinching himself, but she was still there. Beautiful, as usual. He touches her shoulders, and she slightly trembles at the contact, but doesn't pull away, "Naoto-kun... I'm glad you felt relieved." Yosuke laughs awkwardly, blushes, but still holds her gaze. No, he could do this. It must've taken her a lot of courage to say that. He wasn't going to run away from this, "Man or woman, y-you're still beautiful, and you're still my Nao—... I-I mean _our_ Naoto-kun!"

He really hoped she didn't notice his slip-up, but knew that was impossible. She was a detective, after all. Naoto swallows nervously, butterflies rumbling in her tummy. "Y-Yours...?" She's wringing her hands together now, unsure of how to respond because she isn't so sure of the emotions racing through her. Whether she's attracted to him, or just this newfound attention. No one's ever looked at her the way he is now, "S-Senpai, I... I-I never knew you felt that way about me..." She bites her lip, "I'm not sure what to say..."

"J-Just forget it, alright?" He tries to laugh it off again, but it hurts. She could do so much better than him. What could he do that was so special? He was nothing next to Yu, or even Kanji, "The others are probably wondering what's taking so long..." He doesn't have to look at her to know she's frowning. And she didn't have to either to know he felt the same.

"Ah, yes, you're... You're absolutely right..." She quickly turns her head, and clears her throat. The butterflies settle, "I-It'd be best if we both just forget about all this."

"Anyway, you first, I guess..." He stands aside for her, and she begins to step forward, but takes a pause.

"There's... One last thing..."

What else was there to say? Feeling awfully embarrassed still, he stutters, "Y-Yeah? What is it?" There had always been an awkward height difference between them, so she has to stand on her toes to do this properly. He doesn't move when she grabs his collar, nor does he when she quickly presses her lips to his, then backs away just as fast, as though she were burned. It takes awhile to settle in—this tingling feeling, this shock to his nerves, this girl in front of him, just as red-faced as he is. He touches his lips, in disbelief.

"You just..." She takes awhile to reply; so long, in fact, he's starting to believe he made up the entire thing in his head. He's relieved to hear her voice break through the silence in the room, the constant noise blaring inside his head.

"Y-You'll have to forgive me, Senpai... I-I'm not sure where that came from..."

"Naoto-kun..." He walks toward her, and wraps his arms around her, brushing his lips over hers for a second kiss. A gasp leaks out from her, but she eventually relaxes at the newness of this, and hooks hers around his neck. Naoto tilts her head, and their connection is deepened. Her hands move into his hair, and he opens his mouth, letting her inside.

She's never felt so perfect.


End file.
